


Undisclosed Desires

by t3a



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically I Wanted An AU Where They Are On Opposite Swim Teams, I'll Add On More Tags Later If Necessary, M/M, Maybe Angst and Fluff Too, Nagisa Goes To Samezuka Academy, Oral Sex, Rei Still Goes To Iwatobi, Shower Sex, Shower Smut Tease, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3a/pseuds/t3a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa Hazuki and Rei Ryugazaki are on opposing teams and will certainly do anything to beat the other and win their ticket to Regional's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heavy Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is embarrassing. Here I am finally attempting some regisa and I fear I might get out of control. Please bare with me. 
> 
> Edit: Just in case there was any confusion, I just wanted to clear something up. Nagisa and Rei met through friends a few years back and also saw one another at swim meets and such. Lately they've been more friendly towards each other, but they aren't sure what their doing themselves at times. Don't worry, they'll figure it out eventually!  
> (see end for more babbling)

"Ready."

Amongst the line of swimmers preparing themselves to dive into the chlorinated teal water, Nagisa Hazuki and Rei Ryugazaki were giving each other mocking looks. Nagisa's leaned more towards a challenging smirk while Rei's had a determined glint. This final rely would bend or break. Tip the scales or send them home. Neither of them would back down from a race this serious, especially if it allowed them the opportunity to Regional's.

"Set."

The swimmers crouched into position. Nagisa and Rei gave one final glare to the other before their undivided attention was on the water below. A sound cracked, indicating for all swimmers to take flight. In unison, their feet lifted off and arms stretched out, they dived into the waters' eager embrace. There was a steadfast pace of strong strokes, gasping mouths, and the splash of water. Cheers sounded from both sides, urging the swimmers to be quick.

Nagisa and Rei were closing in quick as they neared the first turn. Everything seemed slow and fast all at once. Nagisa breast stroking along with the mix matched cheers and Rei using immaculate skill for his beautiful butterfly stroke. They twirled and pushed off the wall, once again continuing their specialized strokes. Heartbeats and hurried arms becoming louder and faster as the end neared. The other swimmers weren’t far off behind, but no one could touch them. While in that moment, it was only the two of them, in an endless array of vibrant blues.

Palms greeted wet concrete as both males stood up with shallow breaths. Water reluctantly dripping off hair and skin. The expected cheers were replaced with silence. Only their heavy breaths and the water made noise. Both males looked up at the score board. Round magenta eyes met with disbelieving purple.

 _How was this possible?_ Rei thought to himself. _I made sure all my calculations were proper and correct. I should’ve won, n-not…_

Those unforgivingly bold numbers contradicted everything. Unsure whispers and shocked looks were everywhere.

Someone cleared their throat over the speaker. “We have discussed…this unusual turnout and have decided unusual rules must come into play. Usually, we would do a rematch, but in this case we have decided otherwise. With immensely impeccable times, we will allow both Nagisa Hazuki from Samezuka Academy and Rei Ryugazaki from Iwatobi High to move forward to semi-finals.”

Both males were in utter shock. Nagisa was quick to cover, though and hugged Rei.

“Rei-chan! I’m so excited! We get to compete in semi-finals.”

Rei was slightly flustered from the sudden attention, so he allowed himself a moment to hug him back. He would later blame the state he was in and deem it irrelevant.

 

Back in the locker rooms, almost everyone had already showered and changed. The only two left were Rei and Nagisa. Rei was quietly humming to himself as he rummaged through his locker. Oblivious to the blond male stealthily walking towards him. Rei’s towel was suddenly ripped from around his waist. Rei gave an embarrassing squeak of surprise, turning around to see a grinning Nagisa waving the towel in a taunting manner.

“N-Nagisa! What are you doing? Give it back!” Rei protested.

Rei began to walk forward and snatch his towel back until he saw just how much flesh of Nagisa was in sight. He was stark naked and not even remotely ashamed. Warmth crept up his cheeks as he continued to stare. Nagisa noticed and did a few slow twirls for him. A mischievous grin on his face.

“You’re staring Rei- _chan_.” Nagisa said.

Shivers ran up Rei’s spine. He forced himself to look away and extend an arm out towards Nagisa’s direction.

“M-my towel, p-please.” Rei stammered.

Unfortunately for Rei, Nagisa had other ideas. The blond male slowly waltzed over to the other male. Instead of putting the towel in Rei’s hand, Nagisa cautiously wrapped it around Rei’s waist, purposely brushing the back of his hand over Rei’s member. Rei inhaled sharply at the sudden contact and bit his lip. Rei grabbed his towel and wrapped it tight around himself.

“What’s the matter Rei-chan? Didn’t you want your towel back?” Nagisa said in a low voice.

Nagisa’s fingers slowly crept up his spine, his hot breath on his back made Rei shiver more. He needed to move but his brain and body were on different frequencies at the moment, not able to communicate properly to the other. This was an illogical thing to Rei, but something deep inside of him wanted to challenge instead of fight against this.

Nagisa’s fingers flicked to Rei’s hips, rubbing slow circles. Rei’s grip on his towel slowly loosened. Allowing Nagisa more access. His fingers continued to rub slow circles near his pelvis. Rei felt himself begin to harden as Nagisa continued to tease his skin. The blonde male pressed himself against Rei. He began to slowly grind against his leg. Feeling Nagisa against him in such a way was giving him a bold desire to do more things than just this.

Since Nagisa was shorter, he was only able to nip and leave a trail of kisses up to the middle of Rei’s back. It didn’t seem to matter though. Hands suddenly grabbed Nagisa’s waist and he was pushed against the lockers. He hissed at the stinging bite of the cold metal. Rei was ready to catch his lips, but Nagisa was not done with teasing. He turned his head as Rei’s lips brushed against his cheek. Rei flicked his eyes and kissed Nagisa’s jawline. Nagisa didn’t have to be the only one to tease.

Rei made a trail of light kisses down his throat, all tongue but no bite. Nagisa tried not to squirm or beg for Rei to bite him, he would not be out teased. An advantage of being shorter than the other male allowed Nagisa the chance to rub his member against Rei’s. Rei let out a gasp as Nagisa continued to rub slow, torturous circles against him. Rei’s hips jerked in response and Nagisa dug in his fingers to keep Rei’s hips from moving again. Rei groaned in protest, head bent and digging his nails into Nagisa’s back.

“Nagisa.” Rei groaned. “T-this is i-improper what if someone-“

Nagisa stopped moving. “ _Oh_. Then I guess we should stop then.”

Nagisa started to move away from Rei, knowing well that Rei would pull him back, when Nagisa was lifted off his feet. He managed to wrap his legs around Rei’s waist.

“ _No_.” Rei growled.

He smashed his lips against Nagisa’s, unable to hold back anymore. Nagisa matched his kisses with fierce ones of his own. It took a while for Nagisa to realize they were now in a shower stall. Without looking, Rei had turned the water on, dousing both of them. Nagisa’s tongue flicked against Rei’s lips. Rei opened his mouth willingly to the other, their tongues and teeth clashing. Rei’s hands grasped Nagisa’s butt, a finger flicking over his entrance. Nagisa’s toes curled and a slow moan sounded between kisses. Rei continued to tease his entrance and every time he got a moan out of Nagisa, he would bite his shoulder and neck.

Eventually, Nagisa couldn’t take it anymore. He was supposed to be teasing Rei and leaving him at his mercy, yet he couldn’t resist moving to get Rei’s fingers inside of him. Nagisa felt Rei smile against his neck, thinking he finally won. At the last moment, Nagisa caught Rei’s fingers and started sucking on them. Rei stared, transfixed for a moment. Nagisa was giving him a show to distract him so he wouldn’t notice his other hand reach behind and turn the water into a frigid cold.

Both males yelped and Rei released Nagisa. The blonde male was laughing at the blue-haired male, who had a priceless look on his face.

“Sorry, Rei-chan. Until you can beat me this is as far as its gonna get.” Nagisa winked.

He stepped out of the stall and grabbed a towel. Instead of wrapping it around himself, he threw it around his shoulders. He walked away with a sultry move to his hips, leaving Rei to stare after him.


	2. Give Me A Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, I didn't expect people to read this so quick. Thanks for the kudos and such! I seriously appreciate it! I didn't expect to type this up so quick buuttt I didn't want to lose the idea. Enjoy!  
> (see end of notes for more babbling)

The warm sun bore on bare backs while the water gave soothing kisses. Shouts and laughter sounded as the two opposing teams twisted their way through the water. They were supposed to be practicing but hotel pools didn’t provide much. Nagisa had suggested playing volleyball in the water and soon enough the net was set up and it was game on.

It was more of to pass the time and have a little fun before they had to be serious again. Semi-finals were not taken lightly.

Rei had opted for sitting out to study, yet there he was watching instead. One particular male caught his attention the most. Rei had to admit he was not the most toned or muscular male there. It didn’t make any difference to him. Despite all the silent arguments he had with himself about never going there, it was far too late. He couldn’t be pulled out, nor did he want to.

The usual soft blonde curls were weighed down with water. Water dripped down from the tips of his hair. Rei watched some of the drops slide down his chest all the way down to his abdomen. Occasionally magenta eyes would flicker to Rei, giving him an all knowing smirk, then continuing with the game.

His hands twitched and he scolded himself for being so easily distracted. He wasn’t quite sure why he even decided, of all places, to come study here. Rei’s eyes flicked to Nagisa again. He remembered what it felt like, to run his fingers gingerly through those soft curls. The thrill he felt when the blonde male easily responded to his touch. Those big magenta eyes looking straight into his, daring him to test all and every boundary. The way his pulse picked up when he felt Nagisa lean over him and trail his fingers over any visible skin. Rei felt dizzy with the memory, he just wanted to get lost, utterly consumed.

 

Rei could clearly remember the day he begun to feel a peculiar ache in his chest. It had been a sunny day like this, the very first of many. There was a pleasantly cool breeze that chased the leaves and cherry blossoms. Rei was walking back from the convenient store. He had picked up some items for dinner. He knew if he wanted to get home quicker to start dinner, he could calculate a short cut to be just the correct timing. That short cut involved passing by the Samezuka Academy. The closer he got, he realized the swim team was practicing in their indoor pool.

Rei glanced over curiously, to look for familiar faces. His eyes glanced over to the swimmers ready to dive in. The moment the whistle blew, the blonde male Rei was familiar with had jumped off. Nagisa stretched out and disappeared into the water. He had seen Nagisa do that countless times before. So why did this time feel different? The pit of his stomach felt warm and his chest swirled with…this strange feeling.

Rei stood there for a few more moments until he shook out of his reverie. He deemed this unusual situation illogical and continued to walk home.

 

“Reeiiii-chaannn.”

A hand was being waved back and forth in front of Rei’s face. Rei started and looked up.

“Ah, there you are! C’mon, let’s go!” Nagisa began tugging on Rei’s arm.

Rei allowed Nagisa to pull him up.

Nagisa stared a little. “Rei-chan, are you okay?”

“Hm? A-ah, yes! Sorry, Nagisa-kun. I just got lost for a moment.” Rei replied.

Nagisa bit his lip to prevent a laugh. He noticed Rei staring at him while he was playing volleyball.

“I’m sure you did, Rei-chan. Now let’s go!” Nagisa said.

After Rei collected his things, Nagisa tugged him back into the hotel.

 

Nagisa kept tossing and turning. Sleep was unable to reach him. He glanced at the clock the hotel room provided and groaned. It was half an hour past midnight. No matter what he tried, he couldn’t fall asleep. He sat up and glanced at Rei. He was sound asleep. Nagisa bit his lip, contemplating on whether or not to wake him. For a moment, he hovered over Rei, hand outstretched, but pulled his hand back at the last moment. With a very audible sigh, Nagisa pulled on his shoes and quietly snuck out the door.

Despite it being summer, the night air felt cool as it brushed against Nagisa. He was quietly humming to himself as he walked, no particular destination in mind. His feet eventually lead him to the pool they had been in not too long ago. Nagisa’s lips twitched.

 _Of course_. He thought to himself.

Nagisa carelessly flicked off his shoes and stuck his feet in. He moved his feet back and forth, wiggling his toes. He leaned back on his palms and tilted his head up to the stars. They winked and shined in the bottomless black sky. He stayed like that for a while. Enjoying the solitude and scenery. Usually he was not one for solitude, but lately a lot of things felt different.

Nagisa always felt confident in his own, happy way. Maybe not enough to be too cheeky but just enough to make it enjoyable. Especially if it flustered a certain blue-haired and purple-eyed male. A slow smile crept up at the memory of what happened in the locker room. Nagisa couldn’t wait to endlessly tease him again.

“Nagisa?”

Surprised, Nagisa suddenly swiveled his head. He wasn’t expecting anyone to be out here, especially anyone who knew him.

“R-Rei-chan? Why are you out here?” Nagisa asked.

“I think I should be the one asking that.” Rei replied.

Nagisa ducked his head and looked at the slow ripples in the water he was making with his feet. Rei quietly sat next to him and watched Nagisa’s feet too.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Nagisa said without looking up. “So I thought if I walked for a while, maybe it would help.”

Rei looked at the other male, perplexed. “Everything alright?”

Now Nagisa did look at Rei, eyes startled. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

Rei shrugged and looked away. A smile crept up Nagisa’s face.

“ _Ohhh._ Was Rei-chan worried about me?”

“ _What?!_ N-no, I mean-” Rei sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I heard you leave. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Something unraveled inside of Nagisa’s chest and gripped his stomach.

“How _sweet_.” Nagisa purred.

To Nagisa’s delight, he could see Rei reddening.

 _Ohhh, Rei-chan, you’re just too much fun._ Nagisa thought.

Nagisa stood up suddenly and stared down at Rei. He had that smile that was reserved for trouble. His toes were on the edge. Rei realized too late what he was up to, getting sprayed with water moments after Nagisa cannon balled into the pool. He could hear him laughing as Rei wiped his glasses and glaring at the blonde male.

Nagisa swam under water, towards Rei. His hands up, mocking a shark fin. He popped up with a grin.

“I’m going back inside.” Rei stated.

“That’s what you think.” Nagisa said.

Rei felt his arm being pulled and the last thing he saw was water before he was pulled into it. Rei popped up, sputtering. Somehow his glasses managed to stay on his face. He was giving the death glare to Nagisa, who was leaning against the pool’s wall. He hand one hand over his face and the other clutched his stomach.

“ _Nagisa_.” Rei growled.

In response to hearing his name, he spread out his fingers to peak through the gaps they provided at Rei. It was a bad idea because he laughed even harder. Usually Rei would be furious but instead he decided to walk towards the laughing male and take revenge. Nagisa caught on and made a taunting gasp.

“ _Ohhhhh_ , I’m in trouble now.” Nagisa mocked.

Nagisa pulled off his shirt and threw it at Rei. He managed to dodge it before it could smack him in the face. Nagisa darted away from Rei’s grasp, still cackling. Rei eventually caught Nagisa from behind and trapped him in an embrace. Nagisa tried to squirm out of his hold but had no such luck. Once they both caught their breaths, they slowly became aware of the position they were in.

Nagisa waited for Rei to pull away and try to hide his embarrassed expression but to his surprise, he didn’t budge. Instead, he leaned in closer, his breath tickled his ear and neck. Nagisa shivered and it did not go unnoticed. Rei nibbled his ear.

“Something wrong?” Rei said in a low voice.

Nagisa shivered again as he felt those two simple words breathe against his skin. Nagisa made a noise to indicate everything was fine but it turned into a breathy gasp when Rei started kissing his neck. He tilted his head to the side to give Rei better access. One of Nagisa’s hands slithered up to Rei’s hair, stroking softly through the wet locks.

Rei’s lips slowly moved their way down to Nagisa’s shoulder, giving soft nips here and there. Nagisa pressed his head, silently saying to bite harder. Rei smiled, he would not let him off the hook that easily. Rei’s hands explored Nagisa’s body, switching between soothing rubs and gentle caresses. It was enough to tease but not enough to be something solid. Nagisa would have to beg if he wanted it to go further.

Rei rubbed his thumb over a nipple experimentally and the reaction was enduring. Nagisa had arched his back slightly and a soft moan escaped from the cage of his lips. Rei teased his thumb over again, purposely moving in an agonizingly slow pace. His smile grew wider when Nagisa began to squirm under his touch, craving more. Rei slightly picked up the pace and begun to tease both nipples. Nagisa’s lips opened in the shape of a breathless ‘o’.

Rei felt Nagisa’s hands on his hips, tugging at his shirt. Rei pulled back for a moment and Nagisa had to bite his lip to prevent a noise of protest. Rei pulled off his shirt and threw it out of the waters reach. It was so unlike Rei. Nagisa couldn’t help the small thrill he felt. He stared at Rei, his fingers ached to touch. Nagisa stretched out a hand and placed it behind Rei’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Rei put his hands around Nagisa’s hips and tugged him closer. While in the midst of having a fierce make out session, both males let their hands roam over the other. Teasing and toying with sensitive skin and trying to get more moans out of the other.

After a while they pulled back to catch their breath, still eyeing one another.

 _Oh, yes_. Nagisa thought. _I could get use to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho! What's this? Shamelessly making out in the pool now, are we? I warned you I was gonna get outta control. And even though their on different teams Nagisa managed to share a room with Rei. Oh yes, just you wait and see what I have in store for later. *rubs hands together and laughs*


	3. Dominate The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-Finals here we go!

It was as beautiful of a day as any. Swimmers from all around were preparing for the big day. Stretching or doing practice laps. Excitement buzzed through everyone. The Iwatobi and Samezuka swim teams were not too far from the other. Occasionally a certain magenta-eyed boy would glance at a blue-haired boy. Sometimes the blue-haired boy would nonchalantly look back.

True to their competitive spirit though, they did their upmost to stay focused and prepare themselves. This was it. All the long afternoons of countless practices and drills, all the relays spent and won. Here everyone one would take the final bow, all or nothing. It was a thrilling and dizzying thought.

Soon began what everyone held their breath for, the start of semi-finals. There was a dangerous pulse of adrenaline as the swimmers stood at the edge of the world, diving straight into the mouth of hungry water. Stomps and shouts was the provided soundtrack to pump an intense thrill from the tips of their fingers to the marrow of their bones.

All too quickly, Rei and Nagisa were the ones standing on the diving boards, staring down at the welcoming water. It was impossible to think of all the moments that they had stood before the raging crowd countless times, their hearts decided to skip furiously _now_. No matter what unresolved feelings the two had for one another, this was so much more.

Nagisa gingerly remembered the first time they were matched up against the other. The first time they had met…

 

Rei sputtered. “To _him_. B-but _look_ at him. He’s so scrawny. At least match him up with someone he has a chance with.”

Nagisa huffed with his arms folded over his chest. He had uncharacteristically stayed quiet, watching the whole commotion. He honestly couldn’t see what the problem was, but he did understand one thing, this guy was annoying. With all his flaunter about how _beautiful_ this was or wasn’t and all the talk about everything being _impeccable_.

“If you’re not so worried about losing to me, then what’s the issue?” Nagisa interrupted.

Rei stared at him. Nagisa rolled his eyes.

“How about we make a deal? If you beat me, we never have to race again and you’re egotism will be saved.” Nagisa said.

“And if I don’t?” Rei asked.

Nagisa’s lips twitched and he shrugged. “Then I guess I’ll see you on the front line.”

Rei gave him an incredulous glare. He then squared his shoulders and walked over to one of the vacant diving boards. He looked back to see Nagisa smirking. Rei shook his head and began to put on his cap. Nagisa followed suit.

They crouched down as one of Nagisa’s teammates gave the signal to go. They practically flung themselves into the water. Nagisa was determined to shove Rei’s insulting words some place unpleasant. Rei was determined to keep his loss record nonexistent. Neither of them could recall a time they had swam as fast as they did now. Arms pumped through the teal sea of chlorine, legs kicked out, and bodies spun at the final turn.

Everyone must have stopped what they were doing because both boys could hear shouts egging them on. With one final push, they reached their ultimate goal. A small palm had reached the cold concrete before the larger one had. Abrupt cheers sound from Nagisa’s team while Rei gave him a simmering stare. He pulled himself out and stomped to the lockers. Just before he was out of earshot, he heard a taunting voice call from behind him.

“See ya around, Rei- _chan_.”

 

“Just like old times?” Rei held a fist out to Nagisa.

Nagisa punched it back. “Yup, just like old times.”

They both grinned at one another and put their googles on.

“Ready?”

The steady roar of the crowd dwindled to a soft whisper.

“Set.”

Both boys looked at one another. Nagisa winked, as to say eat my bubbles. Rei shook his head, you wish.

The familiar crack echoed and they dived off into the water. For some reason the pools always felt longer compared to the ones at relays. They seemed so small and childish. Water splashed and crashed along, making small and hectic waves. From a distance teammates were shouting their chants.

 

The first turn came into sight, Nagisa’s heart sped up as he saw Rei preparing to torn. Nagisa had somehow fallen behind. He finally turned around himself and pushed harder. Even though he was use to this, his breath became slightly ragged. Something inside of him ignited, he would not lose.

The end he had begun on was drawing near. The crowd was becoming more frantic, standing on their feet, nearly screaming. It captivated the swimmers in some unexplainable was, giving them on last boost to the finish line.

Nagisa felt his hand smack against the edge of the pool, others echoed after his. He gasped a deep breath as deafening shouts sounded. Instead of looking up like the rest, a sudden urge to keep his head down took over. Why, why? Curiosity should be snarling at him, yet dread filled him. He was afraid to look. Afraid to see if the results were in his favor and not Rei’s. That would mean also seeing a deflated look on Rei.

“Nagisa.”

His chest tightened. _No, definitely not that_. He thought.

Hands gently squeezed his shoulders. Nagisa closed his eyes shut before being turned around.

“Nagisa?”

 _I don’t want to know I don’t want to know I don’t want to_ know, he thought.

He opened his eyes slowly, despite all the screaming in his head. He was dazzled for a moment by Rei’s grin. Nagisa’s shoulders sagged in relief and slight disappointment. Rei had won.

Rei must have interpreted the look on his face and turned his head to the scoreboard. There in unblinking red, was Nagisa’s name. It wasn’t first place but it allowed him a ticket to Regional’s. It didn’t even mater now if he won anything else. _He was going to Regional’s_.

Nagisa was about to hug Rei when he was suddenly pulled into a kiss. He was rigid with shock but soon melted into the unexpected kiss. It was a very pleasing and dangerous gift. Nagisa graciously accepted another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, smut is in next chapter. Awww yisss!


	4. High Voltage When We Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so truly sorry for this taking so long! I have a demanding art portfolio and whenever I finally have free time some how it manages to get stole away again. Due to that, this will be the last chapter. I don't want to get side tracked and forget about it and leave all of you hanging. I'm really sorry. But! When I do get time again, I've had some ideas I want to write, so until then, enjoy!

The music bounced and swung between the hotel walls. It was on a fine line between threats and police involvement. Loud enough to match Nagisa’s dancing pulse. His team were past the point of caring once they had alcohol in their system. A lot of the boys had invited a bunch of other teams to celebrate their victory. Many people crowded around the two conjoining rooms. One for dancing, the other for beer pong.

Nagisa wasn’t all that interested in getting himself drunk. Seeing how it made people crazy and have a tendency to vomit everywhere. As the night progressed with no Rei in sight, the cup in his hand became lighter. He moved around and chatted with people but it wasn’t as amusing as it was when he was with Rei. Everything seemed duller and more realistic. Nagisa set his cup down, not planning on finishing it. He gave one final sweep with his eyes in both rooms and headed for the door. There was no point in staying if he was not having a grand time. He felt a solid chest crash into his face. Nagisa stepped back, he rubbed his nose and looked up.

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa said. “Where have you been?"

Rei put a hand on the back of his neck. “Ah, sorry, Nagisa-kun. Time slipped away from me. Where you about to leave?"

Nagisa nodded. “I was getting bored, but now that you’re here.” Nagisa tugged Rei deeper into the room. “Dance with me, butterfly boy."

 

Rei sputtered at the ancient nickname. Nagisa giggled.

Nagisa dragged Rei into the dark sea of swaying bodies and pulsing music. It was hypnotic and alluring, like a spell. Slow drones moaned at the pounding beats. A breathy voice echoed along with the rhythm. Nagisa could feel his body become a victim to the song. It started as a slow longing in his chest, rippling down to the tips of his toes. He took in a slow breath and flicked his half-lidded eyes up to Rei.

There was a dark hunger in his eyes that made Nagisa shiver. Rei stepped closer feeling Nagisa’s body heat reaching out to him. He watched as Nagisa swayed his hips in a sensual way. Rei took another step forward, utterly caught in the trap of wicked magenta eyes and sultry hips. Rei reached out and stretched his fingers over Nagisa’s moving hips. Something about the dark music and the way Nagisa was looking at him sparked a flame inside of Rei. He pulled Nagisa against him. Matching his sways as he feverishly kissed him. Tongues were the keys to unlocked mouths. Flicking around and exploring. Wrestling for dominance. The kisses grew deeper and darker, longing to consume.

“Reeiii.” Nagisa groaned.

Nagisa had no qualms about begging at the moment. The music had long drowned him and Rei’s kisses dragged him deeper. He needed more. Wanted more. Nagisa bit Rei’s lip and tugged on it. Rei groaned, his hips moving in response. Rei grasped Nagisa’s butt and the blonde gasped. The way both looked at each other indicated that if they didn’t leave to somewhere more private soon, they would have to stop. Stopping wasn’t an option.

Back in the hotel room they shared, Nagisa had thrown himself back on Rei, legs around his waist, his lips on Rei’s. On his jaw, neck and shoulders. Rei had a hand twisted through Nagisa’s soft curls, biting his lip as the blonde bit and kissed and licked at any available skin. Rei turned them around, Nagisa’s back now against the wall. Their lips met again. Both boys felt their hardness against the other.

The music still echoed in their veins as they started a similar rhythm. Nagisa rolled his hips and moaned against Rei’s mouth. The memory of how Nagisa moaned Rei’s name when they were dancing had him dragging blunt fingernails into Nagisa’s thighs. The blonde gasped. Rei stopped thinking he hurt him but when he looked into magenta eyes, he couldn’t be more wrong. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes that spoke of lust and wanting. They were balancing on a line that couldn’t be undone once they tipped over. Nagisa was challenging that. Rei wanted to fall with him.

Shirts were plucked and fluttered to the ground. Fingertips and teeth moved over every inch of skin. There would be bruises in the morning. Rei carried Nagisa over to the bed and laid him down. His lips scorched Nagisa’s skin at every touch from his throat to his hips. Rei leaned back the moment Nagisa attempted to crush his lips against Rei’s. The way he was smiling had Nagisa narrowing his eyes. He tried again to kiss him but again ended with the same result.  
“What kind of game are you trying to play?” Nagisa asked suspiciously.

Rei’s smirk grew wider. “Have you already forgotten the rules you set?"

Nagisa’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.:

Rei pushed up his glasses. “On the contrary, I would."

Nagisa stared at him for a few more seconds until he slipped his shirt back on and threw Rei’s in his face. Rei pulled his on quickly and they awkwardly half ran to the pool.

Nagisa had somehow managed to convince someone from the party to come watch them race. They had stripped down to their boxers (it took a while for Rei to convince Nagisa to not be in his birthday suit) and were standing at the edge of the pool, already in position to dive in. Nagisa could feel the familiar thrill pulsing inside. He had to remember though not to get too caught up otherwise Rei might not win.

As if reading his thoughts, Rei gave him a sideways glance and grinned.

“No cheating.” He said. 

Nagisa scoffed. “Let’s just settle this once and for all, butterfly boy.”

With that they dived in once they were given the signal. An old tingling excitement rekindled inside them both. It felt just like old times, always trying to prove the other was better. They reached the same edge they jumped off of at once, standing up for air. Both boys looked expectantly at the person who was supposed to watch to find them slumped over a bench, lightly snoring. Nagisa snickered and Rei shock his head.

“It doesn’t matter, we already know who won.” Nagisa said. 

Rei lifted an eyebrow. “Is that so?” 

Nagisa nodded and splashed water in Rei’s face. “Yup. Me.”

“That’s a dangerous thing to say.” Rei supplied, splashing water back at Nagisa. 

Nagisa only grinned and pulled Rei down for a lingering kiss. 

“But what abou-”

“Screw rules.” Nagisa growled.

Rei smashed his lips against Nagisa’s. He didn’t want to hold off any longer. Both were becoming impatient so Nagisa lead Rei into a small locker room, which conveniently had a few shower stalls. Nagisa wagged his eyebrows suggestively and turned on the water. He ran his fingers over his stomach, following the stream of water. Rei had his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against one of the lockers as he watched the show Nagisa was putting on.  
Nagisa pushed his wet locks out of his face as he continued to touch himself. When his fingers reached the band of his boxers, he would teasingly inch them down slowly. Wiggling his hips from side to side while Rei continued to watch with hunger. Nagisa shivered at the look and felt his member twitch as Rei slowly walked over to him. Like a jaguar circling around its prey. His fingers curled around Nagisa’s chin giving him no choice but to look at Rei. The purple in his eyes were almost swallowed by black lust. Rei pulled Nagisa against him as a slow kiss developed between their lips. It soon grew into something more desperate and ravenous. Rei pulled against the band of Nagisa’s boxers and let it snap back against his hip. He gasped at the sudden delicious pain. 

Rei smirked as he kissed Nagisa’s neck and began to palm his clothed erection. Nagisa breathed out shallow moans, rubbing against Rei’s hand for more friction. Rei made a slow trail down the blonde’s abdomen until he was on his knees, dragging Nagisa’s boxer down with him. He grabbed Nagisa’s member and ran his tongue from the testicles to the tip of the head. He then took it into his mouth and began to tease the head with his tongue. Nagisa’s hand curled into Rei’s locks and nudged him to go deeper. Rei complied, earning a sweet moan from him. Rei continued to swirl his tongue around until Nagisa’s knees were shaking. With one final lick, Rei unlatched his mouth with a loud pop. 

Nagisa was panting, his cheeks flushed as he watched Rei stand up. He slipped off the rest of his clothing and Nagisa was paralyzed. His gaze roamed all over Rei, eyes lingering longer in certain places. Of course they’ve seen each other naked countless times, but this was different. He couldn’t explain this, but he knew the truth. He was hypnotized by Rei, that blue-haired boy did things to him. Nagisa reached out for Rei and their lips met. Their fingers trailed over the others flesh, pinching and teasing.  
One of Rei’s hands trailed down Nagisa’s backside and groped one of his butt cheeks. In response, Nagisa ran his tongue over Rei’s lips, asking for entrance. Their tongues collided and explored the cage of each other’s mouths. Rei brushed a finger over Nagisa’s prostate and was about to stick a finger in when a thought occurred to him.

“Um…Nagisa?” Rei rasped.

“Hmmmm?” Nagisa hummed.

Rei looked away for a moment. “It seems that we do not have any of the…necessities if we want to proceed any further.”

Nagisa giggled. Rei swiveled his head to him the moment he felt Nagisa licking his fingers.

“W-what are you…?” Rei asked, bewildered.

“What do you think?” Nagisa replied, giving him a wicked grin.

Nagisa continued to coat Rei’s fingers with his saliva until it was enough to prep with. Rei turned off the water and commanded Nagisa to get on all fours. Rei got down onto his knees and spread Nagisa’s butt cheeks. He rubbed slow circles against his prostate. He wanted to slowly torture the boy until he begged. The sweet, breathy moans were pleasing to hear. Rei would make Nagisa make every sound possible before they finished. Rei slowly pushed a finger in. He felt Nagisa tense for a moment at the intrusion. Once he relaxed, Rei pushed his finger in further. He pushed it in back and forth, curling and twisting his finger around. Nagisa’s breath hitched as Rei put in another finger, the speed and friction he was using made Nagisa moan louder.

“Reeiiiii.” Nagisa breathed. 

“Yes?” Rei asked.

“E-enough teasing already.” Nagisa panted.

Rei pulled his fingers out and leaned over the blonde male.

He nipped his ear. “Beg for me.” 

Nagisa shivered. “Please, Rei. I want you inside of me.” 

Rei grinned and turned Nagisa’s head so he could kiss him.

Rei leaned back and lined himself up, his hands on Nagisa’s hips. He gently pushed in slowly, inch by inch, until he was almost all the way in. He stayed like that until Nagisa nodded his head. Rei pulled back and pushed in again. Nagisa let out a lingering moan causing Rei to buck his hips. His thrusts picked up speed the louder Nagisa moaned. The sounds he made burned into Rei. He wanted to see the boy’s face when he came. Rei pulled out and spun Nagisa around so fast that he didn’t have time to blink before he was bucking his hips into him again. Nagisa was now sitting on top of Rei, his legs wrapped around his waist as he moved against Rei.  
With both of them moving against each other at the same time, Nagisa could feel a rapid warmth bubbling in his stomach, he was close. He dragged his blunt nails down Rei’s back and sunk his teeth into his shoulder, earning growling moan. 

“Nagisa…I think I’m..” Rei trailed off.

Nagisa nodded. “Me too.”

Rei cupped Nagisa’s erection with one hand and began to pump at the same speed he was thrusting his hips. Nagisa’s back arched as a loud cry bounced off the shower stall. A sticky warmth had coated Rei’s hand. The boy was heavily leaning on him as Rei bucked his hips a few more times before he came as well. Nagisa had his arms wrapped around Rei’s neck, his forehead pressed against his collar bone as ragged breaths brushed across his flesh. Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s waist. He kissed the top of his head before resting his forehead on top of it. 

They stayed like that for a while until Rei nudged him. 

“Nagisa, I don’t want you falling asleep on me.” Rei said.

Nagisa mumbled and reluctantly stood up, stretching and yawning in the process.

Rei turned the water. “How about we take a proper shower this time?”

Nagisa giggled. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you it was horribly rushed. I just wanted to also say THANK YOU to all who took the time to read this train wreck and left kudos. I sincerely appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even doing? I dunno anymore. Nagisa you lil shit.


End file.
